The reunion
by PercyJ.Fan
Summary: A girl looking strangly looking like Percy is brought to camp and is claimed by . . . . Poseidon's and Chiron's dark secret is . . . . You got to read to find out and rated T because its a weird story. Please read and review.
1. I kill my ditention giving teacher

**This is my first story so sorry for my mistakes and I'll accept any reviews and comments.**

* * *

Hi well I should introduce myself and then go on with the story. Okay so my name is Johann Jackson and I'm 18. And well my parents are . . . well you'll figure out later on.

1. I Kill My detention Giving Teacher

Hi, well I should tell you from the beginning so get comfortable to read this.

I was walking to school from my 4th foster home this week. It was a regular day just like any other, but I sensed something was watching my every movement. But I decided to ignore it.

Everything went okay untill gym class. I was going to take of my shoes when I heard footsteps down the hall, but I was alone so I didn't know who it was. I was guessing it was coming to give me detention for being late to gym class.

And from that day on my life changed .

"Hey, I'm sorry for being late is just that-"I started explaining but she cut me off.

"Yessssssss don't worry about that sssssssweety." She hissed, in a not so way. It looked like she was spreading arms and walking toward me but then I noticed she had bat wings instead of arms and she was now flying toward me! I ran toward the sword play arena where they typaclly had swords, I looked for the sharpest then I saw a strange bronze sword. I grabbed it just in time to dodge attack.

I kicked, stabbed, rolled, dodged, and used any other techniques I learned in sword play. I was going to lose hope when my last try I stabbed her across the chest and down her spine and she disintegrated. How could of she just turn in to dust? Then I blacked out with that thought running through my mind.

* * *

**Hope you like it again its my first time so please please please please ****please review.**


	2. My dad the fish

**Sorry for updating late but I didn't have time 'till today, so this is chapter 2.**

* * *

2. My Dad the Fish

When I came around again, I wasn't at school anymore. It looked like a camp injury room, I tried getting up but my legs jerked and I fell face-flat. I tried to get back up but couldn't find the strength.

"Ow". Then this boy helped me up, when I got a better look of the boy; he was about my age, but a bit taller and a devilish smile that would make any teacher keep an eye on him.

"You okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, Thanks. Where am I?" I asked not knowing where I'm at and still weak, full of pain from the fall.

"I'll explain just drink this." He handed me a cup of what looked like a chocolate milkshake. When I started drinking (with some help from the boy) I felt my energy coming back to me and feeling better where I had hit myself. I was still trying to sip more of the milkshake when I realized the cup was empty.

"What did it taste like?" I had forgotten all about the boy, and I still did not know his name.

"A chocolate milkshake and whats your name, if I have the permission to ask?" He shrugged at the question like he's never heard anybody ask that question.

"Well you do have permission, my name is Leo Valdez. And yours is?" He smiled.

"Johann Jackson." Then his smile faded but as quickly as it faded it returned.

"Okay let's go take a tour and talk to Chiron."He said holding out his hand and I took it with pleasure. I thought I would jerk and fall again but strangely I could stand up firmly.

Leo showed me the cabins which were for the 12 Olympians but minor gods too, the lake, the lava cliff climbing, sword arena (which looked like the best at the moment), the forest, and the big house.

"I can see why you call it the big house." I said with absolutely no purpose.

"Yeah let's go talk to Chiron." I followed Leo into the house. it looked bigger in the inside. when we came to what looked like a living room there was 2 men playing a card game.

"Chiron sorry to interrupt but we got a new one here. And-" He was cut off because of Chiron expression and fingers pointed above my head. I looked up to find a blue-green neon trident over my head, I started slapping at the thing but it seamed useless for it only faded a bit and came back to focus. Leo just stood there watching me in what seemed like confusion.

"What is this?!" I pointed to the trident.

"Johann just calm down it's just . . . . its your father, Your father is Poseidon greek god of the sea and water." Leo explained this as it were normal.

"WHAT!" I screamed.


	3. I find my Long lost Brother

**I will try to review every 9 days or so, my life has really been hard just two days ago I found out my grandma died. And plzzzzz review, read, and ENJOY!**

* * *

3.

I Find My Long Lost Brother

"You're in Camp Half-Blood where its the only safe place for demigods like you and me and . . . . . . well everybody else here at camp. Since you're a half god and half mortal, you have scent that attract and make monsters want kill you and then there's prophecies, quest, etc. But that I'll explain later, so the point is that while you learn to fight and protect yourself you'll be protected here so you learn to survive in the mortal world." As Leo explained I started to realize why all those strange things happened to me at school or other place.

"Oh gods its true." I stammered."So what, I have a dozen siblings, because in the myths the gods went around and fell in love with a lot of mortal women?men?"

"That's the thing your brother is the most powerful demigod ever known and he just came back from saving the world like for the . . . . . umm . . . . . 5th or 6th time and survived tartrus. And your his twin sister of him."Leo explained some more.

"So your saying I'm just a stupid problem like in every stupid foster home I've been in, right?" I kicked the table out of fustration and broke it. " Sorry . . . I . . . Just . . . Ughh!" And I stormed out of the room.

"Gods why am I so stupid, I should-"

"Should what?" I turned around and I found a boy and girl the same age as me but the boy was taller than me and the girl and me and they were both holding hands. The boy had sea-green eyes just like me and had jet black, messy hair . . . exactly like me and he looked so familiar. The girl had storm-gray eyes and blonde stringy hair.

"Nothing bye." And once again stormed away.

"Wait we just want to help, so tell us, please." The girl looked tan and athletic the boy was strong, fit,and tan. But he looked so familiar.

"Something you people can't help with!" I spat at them.

"Well explain maybe we can." The girl urged.

I sighed, " Fine.I just found out that I'm not an orphan, my dads a god, and something about me having a twin brother, and blah blah blah. Any you people will just belive I'm craz and need to go to a mental doctor." They both exchanged nervous looks.

"Whose your dad?" The boy asked.

"Posiedon, yeah sure pegauses are also real." I said sarcasticlly. Then they made a run straight to the big house. "Thanks for your help!" I screamed as they left.

"Follow us!" The boy screamed back. So I had no choice but to follow.

_At the Big House . . . . . . . . ._

Chiron was now sitting with a small pudgey dwarf **(no offense to anyone) **playing a card game, while the boy argued with Chiron about not telling him about me.

"Chiron why did you never tell me about my twin sister!" The boy now was screaming now.

" Chil calme down I never told you because . . . . . .. . . .


	4. My Freak Family

**trying to make up for such a long time but really rough time I went to Mexico then a couple of days later after we came back my grandma died and I had a lot going on then. So I'm trying really hard.**

* * *

4. My freak family

". . . . . - she was you fathers secret, he thought you were bot to powerful so he separated you when you were both born, so you both wouldn't attract monsters. And . . . and . . . well yeah hye gave you -" he pointed at me. "- to a foster home most nearest to your apartment and the empire state building. While you -" he pointed at the boy who apparently was my twin brother. " - got raised by your mother just a few blocks away from the foster hom she got raised in." That left me and the boy dumb founded.

" So to get this clear I have a twin brother who I got separated at birth by our godly parent and raised just a short distance away not realizing we were siblings. Am I right?" Chiron just nodded.

"Yes child and this here -" he pointed at my twin brother. "- is Percy Jackson , your twin brother same mortal and godly parent, and this here -" he faced Percy and pointed at me."- is Johann Jackson, your twin sister same mortal and godly parent." He smiled while the small pudgy man just grunted. " Mr.D aren't you going introduced yourself?"

The small pudgy, apparently Mr.D. " Yeah, hi, yeah whatever I'm the camps director where I came to learn to be kind and something else. . . .oh and to care about you little brats my father calls mortals. " D . . Greek Camp . . Gods . . . Mr.D is the Greek god of Wine, Dionysus.

"Your Dionysus, Greek god of wine, right?" I blurted out. "Sorry."

" No your right." He sighed

"So he's my twin brother did I hear right? or do I now have a hearing problem apart from ADHD and Dyslexia?" I asked as casual as I could in this situation.

"No you heard right. And hi, twin sister." Percy said sticking out his hand. I took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Well hello twin brother." I said.

"Well this is the beginning of a good sibiling-ship and another godly problem." We burst out laughing, even Mr.D cracked a smile."

"Well let's go outside and meet everyone don't you think?"The girl said."And my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Well than let's go meet people."

_Now this is where I belong,_I thought_._

**I'll try to update when I have time and when I though of a good long chappie. **

**:)**


	5. Camp HB's Crew

**Hello my fellow humans, how are you? Are you going to review? 1st is up to you and 2nd please do so. I've gotten very little reviews. :( please please I'll beg if I have to get reviews( but I don't want to get to that point.) And I'm going to try to get at least 6 reviews today and I will try to update every . .WAIT FOR UPDATES.**

**;)**

* * *

5. Camp HB's Crew

_Previously. . . . _

_"Well then let's go meet people."_

_Now this is where I belong. _I thought.

_Present time. . . . _

"Yes we should take you to our cabin first." Percy pointed to a building that looked like the most beautiful building. "That's your new home." He smiled and sprinted off to the Poseidon cabin with Annabeth while I stood there thinking.

_Home. . . . home . . . . I'm finally home, _that word seemed alien. I have never had a home except for a couple of days, but noe now I have a permanent home where I have friends, a twin, and . . . and parents. PARENTS!

"Come on Jo." Percy waved back at me to come and join him. I ran to the cabin. I stepped inside and smelt the ocean. I sighed. _Home_, I thought. "Welcome home." Percy said. I smiled, I never heard anybody tell me that.

While I walked around I started to think again about my parents, since Poseidon is my father then whose my mother? " Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?" He responded from across the cabin.

"Do we have a . . . mom." The word made me have a back chilling feeling, but for a good reason because I have always seen my friends at school be picked up by their mom and never feel what it would be like to bond with a mom or I don't even know what mom means to me its a person who never existed.

"Yes you want to meet her?" He said this as gently as he could because he saw I was in the verge of tears now. Annabeth moved close and tried to comfort me.

"Well go after we show you everybody." I nodded and led me out to the hearth in the center of the cabins.

We took hours talking and meeting people and I also thought the boy from the Hermes cabin, Conor was cute apart from Leo. When we finished we went back to the Big House for permission to go visit my mom. I was so excited I didn't hear the pegausus **(A/N did I spell that right?) **talking in my head.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

_What do I have a bug in my tail or is it that I haven't been brushed?, _The pegauses spoke in my head.

"What!"Percy and Annabeth yelled in unison.

"Did ttthat pegausus just speak in my head or am I going crazy?" I asked shaking.

_Yes, boss we jus talked in your head and maybe you are a bit crazy, _the pegausus said.

"Blackjack be nice this is our new sister." Percy said. "Since Poseidon also created the pegauses and the horses they're like our half brothers/sisters like Blackjack here." He patted the pegausu's back.

_Yo boss where to if its Sally I can't wait she makes delicous cookies let's go, _the pegusus spread his wings, so Annbeth and Percy got on Blackjack and I got onto Crios, a beautiful black pegausus.

"Let's go meet mom."Percy said before we lifted on to the sky.

**Hope y'all liked it I tried hard and please REVIEW. See y'all tomorrow. And please get other people to read.:P Good Night to everyone and a happy morning to all! (stole it from SC hope I won't be on the bad list.)hahaha**


	6. Mom?

**Thanks you are all AWESOME. That's the most reviews I gotten and I a grateful for at least having 7 so today's goal is 8 reviews. Here's chappie 6. . FOR UPDATES. :)**

* * *

?

When we arrived to the apartment I was shaking so bad, I couldn't climb off Ciros. But with some effort I climbed off him.

We climbed the stairs slowly. I was scared she wouldn't like me any more or she'd hate me. I stopped for a moment and caught up with Percy and Annabeth at the door. Percy knocked.

The locks clicked and the door swinged open, I gasped. She's just how I imagined her, brown / black hair with beautiful green eyes like mine and Percy's, and looking young full of life.

She looked confused at first then her expression changed to relief. With tears she moved close and hugged me for what felt seconds but were minutes.

She pulled away and searched me. "Come inside, please." Tears still in her eyes. "Let me go get cookies and choclate."

"We'll get it mom you stay." Percy and Annabeth entered the kitchen. While me and Sally stayed in the living room. I felt like an intruder. Coming to her house without even knowing her.

"Sal -" She interrupted me.

"Please call me mom."

"Mom do . . . . You remember when I left?" I asked I didn't know what to say. I was scared and. . .

"Yes I do." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. . . . .

**Well, what do you think? I know kinda short, but I ran out of ideas so yeah please review. And remembe today's goal is 8 reviews. I 'll try to update today again. And if any body can guess who knocked on the door they'll get a shout out. And I'm going to start ask questions for shout outs to make my Fanfics fun. :)**


End file.
